I Envy Her!
by Millie de Rochefort
Summary: : Len dan Rin, dua bocah kembar yang memiliki muka serupa. Gumi, Seorang remaja yang mempunyai pacar bernama Kagamine Len. Apa yang akan Len lakukan ketika Gumi cemburu akan kedekatannya dengan Rin? One-shot! RnR. Pairing : GumiXLen slight RinXLen


_**I Envy her!**_

.

.

.

_**Story by : Millie de Rochefort**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Warnings : OOC, AU, Multiverse, Typo and Miss-Typo(s), Gaje, Abal, EYD berantakan, Alur kecepetan, Bahasa kurang tepat atau tidak baku, dll.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer : YAMAHA corp. / Crypton Future Media.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Vocaloid may not be mine but this story is mine. I'm just borrowing the characters.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Pairing : Len X Gumi**_

.

.

.

_Summary : Len dan Rin, dua bocah kembar yang memiliki muka serupa. Gumi, Seorang remaja yang mempunyai pacar bernama Kagamine Len. Apa yang akan Len lakukan ketika Gumi cemburu akan kedekatannya dengan Rin?_

.

.

.

**Flames di perbolehkan asal yang membangun.**

_Happy Reading~_

.

.

.

_**GUMI'S POV**_

Namaku Gumi, Megpoid Gumi. Aku adalah anak ketiga dari pasangan Gakupo Megpoid dan Luka Megpoid. Aku mempunyai dua kakak, yang satu bernama Gumo Megpoid dan yang satunya lagi bernama Miku Megpoid.

Gumo adalah seorang lelaki yang sangat mirip denganku, bedanya ia lebih tua dan tingginya jauh lebih tinggi dariku. Gumo memiliki kepribadian yang sangat pendiam. Walaupun hobinya main basket dan melaksanakan berbagai macam olahraga lainnya, di rumah hobinya adalah membaca buku dan di sekolah? Sangat pendiam.

Kemudian kakakku yang satu lagi, Miku. Miku adalah gadis remaja yang memiliki rambut berwarna hijau tosca. Hobinya? Menggosip, bermain twitter, hangout bersama teman-temannya, dan berbelanja. Miku adalah orang yang sangat sangat cerewet, suaranya sangat sangat cempreng ketika berteriak. Tetap kalau masalah menyanyi mah dia jagonya.

Kemudian ayahku, Gakupo. Papa Gaku adalah pria berambut ungu muda panjang yang saking panjangnya sering dikira perempuan(Kalau diliat dari belakang) Dia memiliki pribadi yang sangat lembut, murah senyum dan pengertian. Ia adalah seorang pengusaha bisnis yang cukup sukses! Hobinya? Baca Koran, Minum kopi, berendam air panas, nonton TV dan guling-gulingan bersama ibuku Luka.

Kemudian Ibuku, Luka Megpoid. Mama Luka adalah wanita berambut merah muda yang awet muda. Mama Luka memiliki kepribadian ganda! Kalau lagi baik baik banget, kalo lagi jahat jahat banget. Hobinya? Ngerumpi sama Tante Meiko dan Nonton Gossip di TV.

Cukup dengan perkenalannya..

Baiklah saat ini aku sedang guling-guling diatas kasur kamarku karena bosan. Waktu menunjukan pukul 5 sore.

"Haaaah.. bosan." Gumamku pelan. Kemudian beranjak untuk melihat kalender. "Oh iya.. tanggal berapa ya sekarang?" Kataku kemudian melihat kearah kalender "…25 Desember? Ooh." Kataku kemudian kembali ke kasur.

Kemudian aku teringat sesuatu, sepertinya aku lupa kalau dua hari lagi…

**LEN ULANG TAHUN!**

Oh iya, aku lupa bilang tadi~ Len atau Kagamine Len adalah pacar terindah yang pernah aku punya! Len memiliki kepribadian yang sangat lembut, polos dan baik hati. Setiap memikirkannya aku selalu fangirling~ mukanya itu lho, sangat sangat lucu! Pipinya yang mulus bak pantat bayi itu lho.. "Aaaihhh~!" Gumamku saat mengingat wajahnya.

KRING KRING KRING

Hee..? Telfonku berbunyi?

"Ha-Halo?" Kataku ketika mengangkat telefon tersebut.

"Gumi?" Tanya si penelfon.

"Un.. ya? ini siapa?" Tanyaku balik.

"Ini aku.. Neru." Jawabnya

"E-eh? Neru? Ada apa?" Tanyaku lagi

"Begini.. kau tahu kan kalau dua hari lagi Len akan berulang tahun?" Jawabnya kemudian bertanya balik kepadaku.

"I-iya, ada apa dengan itu?" Tanyaku lagi

"Kau sebaiknya hati-hati dengan kakaknya si Rin, banyak yang bilang bahwa dia incest! Dia mencintai adiknya sendiri, si Len!" Kata Neru memperingati

"Un.. dari mana kau mendapat gossip seperti itu?" Kataku sembari menggaruk belakang kepalaku.

"Gossip itu sudah menyebar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah- dan oh ya. kemarin aku sedang berada di depan toko roti dan aku tidak sengaja melihat Rin dengan Len, Bergandengan tangan dan berjalan menuju bioskop. Seperti yang kubilang tadi.. kau harus berhati-hati dengan bocah itu." Kata Neru memperingati lagi.

"Ano.. Neru, Kukira kau juga suka dengan Len? Mengapa kau memperingatki seperti ini? Kukira kau sangat benci denganku?" Jawabku

"Walaupun kita adalah saingan dalam hal cinta, tetapi.. kau satu-satunya teman yang aku punya, Gumi. Aku merelakan hubunganmu dengan Len kok! Tapi aku tidak terima bila Len diambil oleh bocah centil nan manja tersebut." Jawabnya dengan nada sinis.

"A-ah begitu, Ne.. Neru?" Gumamku

"Ya?" Jawabnya

"Terima kasih.." Kataku

"E-eh? Untuk apa?" Jawabnya

"Untuk semuanya! Merelakan hubunganku dengan Len dan memperingatiku akan Rin!" Jawabku dengan nada ceria

"O-oh.. sama sama!" Jawabnya

"Baiklah.. Jaa neru~" Kataku

"Jaa~" Katanya kemudian mengakhiri acara telfon-menelfon kita.

"Haaah.." Kataku sembari membuang nafasku.

"Jadi Rin itu ternyata Incest ya?" Gumamku pelan.

_**TOK TOK TOK**_

Ah.. ada yang mengetok pintu kamarku! "Y-ya? siapa?" Jawabku.

_**KREK..**_

Pintu tersebut terbuka dan.. "Ini aku Gumo. Gumi mau ikut ke supermarket bersamaku? Persediaan wortel, daun bawang, tuna dan terong sudah habis. Jadi ibu menyuruhku belanja!" Katanya dengan nada ceria meskipun terpaksa untuk berbelanja.

"Hmm… Baiklah! Aku ikut!" Kataku

Kemudian aku langsung berjalan kearah lemari bajuku untuk berganti baju.

"Nee, Gumi? Kutunggu dibawah ya!" Kata Gumo sembari menutup pintu kamarku.

"Ha'i!" Jawabku singkat.

_-SKIP TIME-_

Selesai berganti baju aku langsung berjalan menuruni tangga dan berlari kearah Gumo.

"Kau sudah siap?" Tanyanya sembari meminum air putih kemudian menaruh gelasnya di wastafel.

"Sudah!" Jawabku dengan nada ceria.

"Baiklah, Ayo!" Katanya kemudian membuka pintu depan rumah kita.

"Nee.. nee onii-chan? Kita akan naik apa?" Tanyaku kepada Gumo.

"Hng? Jalan kaki." Jawabnya singkat namun pasti.

"Hee?! Onii-chan bercanda kan?!" Tanyaku kepadanya.

"Hn? Untuk apa aku bercanda Gumi." Katanya kemudian terkekeh kecil.

"Haah.." Aku membuang nafasku sejenak "Yasudah! Tetapi sebaiknya kita cepat, sudah mau maghrib." Kataku memperingatinya.

"Makanya, ayo." Katanya kemudian menarik tanganku lalu berlari kearah supermarket tersebut.

"A-ara! Onii-chan!" Teriakku karena merasakan tanganku ditarik olehnya. Gumo malah tertawa kecil.

"Katanya mau cepat tadi, makanya ayo!" Katanya lagi, kemudian kita sampai di depan super market yang terlihat cukup penuh tersebut.

"Ayo kita masuk-" Katanya kemudian berjalan masuk kedalam supermarket tersebut.

"Ha'i!" Kataku kemudian menyusulnya masuk.

_**-I Envy Her-**_

Di dalam supermarket tersebut terdapat berbagai macam makanan, dan semuanya terlihat enak!

"Gumi? Kau cepatlah cari ikan Tuna untuk Ibu. Aku akan mencari Terong, daun bawang dan wortel di sebelah sana." Katanya kemudian menunjuk ke bagian sayur-sayuran.

"Ha'i!" Jawabku singkat kemudian berlari kearah dimana ikan tersebut berada.

"Hng.. kira kira dimana ya ikan tersebut berada? Oh iya! Aku lupa bertanya kepada Gumo tentang ikannya! Apakah ibu menginginkannya segar dan masih mentah atau sudah di kalengkan dan tinggal di goreng?" Gumamku bingung kemudian berlari kearah dimana Gumo berada, yaitu di tempat sayur-sayuran.

_**-I Envy Her-**_

Saat sedang berlari kearah Gumo aku mendengar suara orang yang sedang cekikikan di tempat buah-buahan. Suara itu begitu familiar di telingaku dan saat aku mengintip.. ternyata orang tersebut adalah Rin! Sedang apa dia? Aku memutuskan untuk menghampirinya.

_**-I Envy Her-**_

_**RIN'S POV**_

"Haaah~" Gumamku pelan kemudian menatap kearah lelaki yang terlelap di kasur seberangku.

"Hihihi~ Lucunya." Gumamku pelan sambil mengelus pipinya perlahan.

"Hnng.." Erangnya pelan ketika kusentuh pipinya. Dengan kecepatan kilat aku menarik tanganku dari pipi mulusnya tersebut. Kemudian aku terdiam sebentar.

"…"

Tidak ada reaksi apapun.

"Fyuuh" Aku menghela nafas lega. Kukira dia akan terbangun dari tidur siangnya tersebut.

Setelah itu aku melihat kearah jam yang terikat cukup kuat di pergelangan tanganku "…? Sudah jam 5 ya?" Gumamku pelan lalu melihat kearah kalender yang terletak disebelah meja belajarku tersebut. "He? Sekarang tanggal 25?" Gumamku sedikit terkejut saat mengetahui tanggal berapa sekarang.

'Berarti.. 2 hari lagi, aku dan Len akan berulan tahun ya?' Pikirku dalam hati.

'Ah aku harus membuatkannya sesuatu yang special! T-tapi.. apa ya?' Gumamku dalam hati.

Setelah itu aku memutuskan untuk turun kebawah dan bertanya kepada kak Lenka. Siapa kak Lenka tanyamu? Lenka adalah kakakku!

_**-I Envy Her-**_

Saat sampai dibawah aku langsung berlari kearah dapur. Dapat dilihat disitu bahwa kak Lenka sedang memanggang kue yang sudah pasti berperisa Pisang.

"Lenka-nee~ Lenka-nee~" Panggilku dengan sedikit berteriak kepadanya.

"Ya?" Jawabnya singkat kemudian melirik kearahku

"Lenka-nee, aku bingung ingin member Len hadiah apa saat kami berulang tahun nanti!" Kataku sambil menggembungkan pipiku.

"Hm.. hadiah untuk Len ya? Bagaimana dengan sepatu baru? Kelihatannya dia membutuhkan sepatu baru." Katanya memberikan saran.

"Iya, aku tahu itu- tetapi kan aku masih kecil ne! umurku masih 14 tahun! Aku tidak mempunyai banyak uang untuk membelikannya sepasang sepatu baru!" Kataku dengan nada hopeless.

"Hm.. bagaimana dengan kue? Kue dengan rasa pisang mungkin?" Katanya lagi member saran sambil tersenyum.

"Kue? Rasa pisang?" Tanyaku dengan nada bingung.

"Iya, kue rasa pisang" Katanya sambil mengangguk pasti.

"Tapi.. bagaimana cara membuatnya?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Akan kubantu! Kau tinggal membeli bahan-bahannya di supermarket! Catat ya.. yang kau perlukan untuk membuat kue rasa pisang adalah-" Katanya kemudian terpotong oleh ucapanku

"Tunggu! Tunggu! Aku ambil kertas dulu!" Kataku kemudian berlari mengambil kertas dan ballpoint kemudian mencatat semua yang Lenka-nee sebutkan.

"Baiklah! Aku akan pergi ke supermarket sekarang juga!" Kataku dengan nada semangat.

"Yasudah, cepat balik ya! sudah jam 5 sore nih!" Kata Lenka-nee sambil tersenyum.

"Ha'I Ha'i~" Kataku kemudian erlari keluar rumah dan menuju supermarket.

_**-I Envy her-**_

Sesampaiku di supermarket aku langsung mencari semua bahan yang Lenka-nee sebutkan tadi. Mulai dari pisang! Aku langsung berlari ke tempat buah-buahan dan mencari pisang yang aku butuhkan. Mengingat soal pisang aku jadi ingat muka Len yang sungguh lucu ketika memakan pisang! Hihihi~ Kemudian aku terkekeh kecil sambil memandangi pisang yang sedang aku genggam sekarang ini. Kemudian aku merasakan bahwa seseorang sedang berdiri di belakangku sekarang ini, saat aku menengok kebelakang…

Ternyata ada Gumi, pacar Len. Sungguh, aku tidak suka dengan Gumi! Dia selalu merebut Lenku! Kalian bertanya mengapa aku menyebutnya 'Lenku'? itu karena aku menyukai adik kembarku sendiri. Aku tahu ini tidak wajar- tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku sudah terlanjur mencintai Len dengan sepenuh hati!

"Yo!" Sapa Gumi

"Ah.. hi Gumi." Kataku sambil memberikannya senyum palsu.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini Rin?" Tanyanya.

Hmmph. Kepo sekali dia.

"Tidak sedang melakukan apa-apa. Hanya sedang melihat-lihat." Kataku kemudian pergi meninggalkannya. Tcih! Karena dia ada disitu aku tidak jadi mengambil pisang kan!

_**-I Envy Her-**_

_**Back to GUMI's POV**_

Dih? Apa-apaan dia. Pergi tanpa mengucapkan 'selamat tinggal' kepadaku. Saat dia berbalik untuk pergi aku langsung memberikannya tatapan sinis. Jujur, aku memang benci sekali dengan gadis centil, caper dan manja tersebut. Hmph.

"Gumi? Sedang apa kau disitu?"

Aku memutarkan badanku dan menemukan Gumo yang sedang berdiri di depanku.

"Ah! A-aku—"

"Sudahlah, ayo. Aku sudah mengambil ikan tuna yang ibu pesankan tadi. Sebaiknya kita cepat pulang." Katanya.

"H-ha'i!" Kataku kemudian berjalan beriringan dengannya kearah kasir dan setelah itulangsung berjalan menuju rumah.

_**-I Envy Her-**_

_Lusa setelah hari itu…_

**_LEN's POV_**

"Hn?" Aku terbangun dari tidur panjangku dan melirik kearah jam yang terpampang diatas dindingku. "Wah, sudah jam 9 pagi. Sepertinya aku telat bangun hari ini. Tapi tidak apa-apa lah~ walaupun ini hari senin tetapi kan sedang libur pergantian semester~" Gumamku dengan nada santai.

"Len..?" Gumam seseorang yang kemudian membuka pintu kamarku. Ralat—kamar kita. Karena kamarku juga kamarnya Rin juga.

"Hn? Ada apa Rin?" Tanyaku kepada seorang perempuan yang sedang menangkring di depan pintu kamarku tersebut.

"Ano.." Katanya kemudian berlari kearahku dan langsung memelukku.

"Ch-chotto!" Aku tersentak sedikit ketika dia memelukku, dan saat ini bisa dipastikan bahwa wajahku sedang berwarna merah padam.

"Happy birthday to the both of us, Len! S-suki yo!" Katanya dilanjutkan dengan acara cipok mencipok _/GAK/_ Ralat—dengan mencium kedua pipiku. **(A/N : MUAHAHAHAHA. /DikeroyokReaders)**

Wajahku semakin merah dan semakin memerah. "Nee~ Nee~ Len-kun! Aku membuatkanmu sesuatu~!" Katanya kemudian menarik tanganku kebawah untuk menunjukanku sesuatu. Hmm, apa itu ya?

_**-I Envy Her-**_

_**GUMI's POV**_

Aku terbangun ketika mendengar suara Miku-nee yang sedang karaokean di kamar sebelah.

_"NAMAKU CINTA~ KETIKA KITA BERSAMA~ BERBAGI RASA~ UNTUK SELAMANYA~"_ Teriaknya sambil bernyanyi.

Sontak aku langsung sweatdrop, kelihatannya dia sedang menyanyikan lagu butiran debu.

Well, since hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya Len- aku memutuskan untuk mendatangi rumahnya dan memberikannya selamat! Ya! semoga keluarganya tidak akan membenciku.

Baiklah, sebaiknya aku bersiap-siap dulu sekarang.

_-SKIP TIME-_

Oke, aku sudah siap! Papa Gaku bilang kalau dia akan mengantarku kesana, tetapi dia tidak akan masuk dan ikut bertamu- katanya dia masih banyak pekerjaan kantor yang harus ia selesaikan.

"Baiklah Gumi, ayo kita berangkat." Kata papa Gaku sambil menenteng kunci mobil yang akan ia kendarakan.

"Ha'i~ Ha'i~" Kataku kemudian menaiki mobil yang akan papa Gaku kendarakan. Jarak antara rumahku dengan rumah Len tidak begitu jauh, jadi aku tidak perlu menggunakan seat belt.

_-SKIP TIME-_

Sesampaiku di depan rumah Len, papa Gaku menyuruhku turun dan setelah itu ia langsung melesat pergi entah kemana. Aku yang melihatnya hanya sweatdrop.

Oh iya, sebenarnya aku datang kesini tanpa diundang lho! /Stabbed/ aku menginginkan ini menjadi sebuah surprise untuk len! Dengan perasaan malu dan wajah merah padam, aku memencet tombol bell yang terdapat di depan rumah Len.

**TING TONG**

**KREEEK…**

"Hm? Siapa ya?"

Di depanku berdirilah sebuah wanita cantik dengan rambut pendek yang memakai sweater panjang berwarna merah.

"Hm? Oh..! Kau gadis yang sangat cantik! Siapa namamu nak? Kamu pacarnya Len ya?" Katanya yang kemudian langsung mengintrogasi diriku.

"U-um.." Gumamku dengan nada bingung.

"Oh dia.. aku pernah melihatnya sebelumnya. Namanya Gumi dan iya, dia pacarnya Len." Gumam seorang pemuda yang berdiri dibelakang wanita tadi. Sepertinya itu Rinto, Kakak sulung seorang Kagamine Len.

"Ah.. Gumi ya? aiih~ ternyata Len gak salah pilih ya!" Katanya kemudian tertawa kecil "Aku Meiko, Kagamine Meiko! Aku ibunya Len!" Katanya kemudian menawarkan tanganny untuk kusalami.

"Ah, senang bertemu denganmu tante!" Kataku sambil tersenyum kemudian menyalami tangannya.

"Ayo.. masuk! Len ada di kamar atas sedang memakan kue bersama Rin! Kau masuk saja sana~" Kata tante Meiko.

**DEG.**

Memakan Kue bersama Rin? Aku takut mengganggu nih. Eh, tapi.. kenapa aku harus takut? Toh aku pacarnya Len ini kan. kemudian aku langsung berjalan menyusuri tangga dan mengetuk kamar Len dan Rin perlahan. "Pe-permisi.." Gumamku pelan, kemudian pintu itu dibuka dari dalam.

_**-I ENVY HER-**_

_**LEN's POV**_

Saat ini aku sedang memakan kue bersama Rind an… dia sedang tidur-tiduran diatas pangkuanku. Sheesh, mengapa tidak Gumi saja yang seperti ini kepadaku? /Shot/ Tap yah.. mau bagaimana lagi. "huff.." Gumamku sembari membuang nafas pelan.

"Ada apa Len-kun?" Tanya Rin dengan nada khawatir.

"Tidak." Jawabku singkat namun pasti.

"Ada apa? Beritahu aku bila ada yang salah.." Katanya lagi.

"Tidak, sungguh tidak ada apa-apa." Jawabku lagi dengan nada yang sedikit kelewatan dingin.

Baru saja Rin akan membuka mulutnya untuk berkata sesuatu, tiba-tiba ada yang mengetok pintu kamar kami.

**TOK TOK TOK**

"Pe-permisi.."

"Hee? Siapa itu?" Teriak Rin.

"Sini biar aku yang buka pintunya." Kataku kemudian beranjak dari tempat dimana aku duduk yang menyebabkan Rin untuk terjungkal kebelakang dan mendarat dengan tidak elitnya diatas lantai

"I-ittai! Len-kun no baka!" Teriaknya.

"…Maaf." Kataku meminta maaf secara singkat namun pasti. Lalu aku membuka pintuku tersebut dan…

"Se-selamat malam Len! E-eh ma-maksudku-"

**GREP!**

_BLUSH._

Aku mendekapnya dengan erat.

"E-eh?" Gumam Gumi yang sepertinya sedang salah tingkah sekarang.

"Aku mengganggu ya? baiklah aku keluar." Kata Rin sambil berjalan keluar kamar, dapat kudengar bahwa ia sedang berdecih sekarang.

Masih dengan posisi yang sama aku berjalan untuk menutup pintu kamarku. Kemudian menarik Gumi untuk duduk di pinggir kasurku. "A-ano.. maaf ya aku datang tanpa diundang dan tanpa mengabarimu dulu tadi!" Katanya sambil berteriak sedikit dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

Aku hanya terkekeh kecil melihat kelakuannya kemudian berkata "Tidak apa-apa kok~ Aku senang Gumi datang untuk memeriahkan hari ulang tahunku ini!" Kataku sambil tersenyum lebar kearahnya.

"Tadinya aku tidak ingin datang kesini-" Katanya dengan nada ragu-ragu.

Aku mengedipkan mataku selama beberapa kali kemudian bertanya kepadanya "Eh? Kenapa?"

"Karena kakakmu Rin." Katanya kemudian memalingkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"Eh..? Rin kenapa?" Tanyaku polos.

"Kau tidak tahu ya? Dia menyukaimu bodoh! Dia incest kepadamu!" Teriaknya sedikit.

"A-apa…" Kataku sedikit tak percaya.

"Iya.. dan aku takut kalau kau akan berpaling kepadanya." Katanya sambil bersemu-semu.

"Nee.. Gumi-chan. Aku tidak akan berpaling kepada siapa-siapa, karena hatiku ini.. hanya milik Gumi seorang." Kataku kemudian mengecup dahinya tersebut.

"H-hontou ni? Kau bisa menjanjikanku soal itu?" Tanyanya.

"Iya, aku janji." Jawabku sambil mengannguk pasti.

"Gumi, aku hanya milikmu seorang." Lanjutku

"A-aishiteru yo Len-kun! Otanjoubi omodetou!" Teriaknya kemudian menarikku kedalam pelukannya.

"Aishiteru mou." Jawabku singkat kemudian membalas pelukannya.

**EPILOGUE!**

_**RIN's POV**_

Kau tahu? Daritadi aku menguping pembicaraan mereka lho. Dan ternyata Gumi tahu kalau aku itu sebenarnya incest kepada len ya? hah. Kau akan musnah Megpoid. Len hanya milikku seorang. Kau akan mendapatkan pembalasanku Megpoid. Kau tunggu saja.

**THE END**

**Bacotan Sang Author :**

**Hai hai hai Minna~ Millie disini :3 semoga kalian suka FFku yang ini ya! jangan lupa review ya :*** (?) itu aja dari Millie. Semoga kalian menikmati hidangkanku yang satu ini ya~ (?)**


End file.
